bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 506b (Return To Pickerington)
Plot Molly is having fun with queen mean when she turned evil!molly has to stops her. Transcripts (At Molly's house) * Josh: "What. Where's Molly?" (Josh swims downstairs and Molly's mother was scrubbing the walls.) * Josh: "Mom! Molly's not here." * Molly's mom: "What?! She's gone again." * Josh: "Oh boy. Maybe your anger ran her out of town." * Molly's mom: "Oh no! I was the one who made poor Ashlie and poor Molly cry." (Meanwhile, at school, everyone began to worry about Molly.) * Gil: "Have you seen Molly?" * Goby: "No. But, I found her charm bracelet in the forest." * Nonny: "She's not anywhere." * Oona: "And we looked everywhere." * All: "Where could Molly be?" * Gil: "Looks like we're gonna have to team up and search for Molly." * All: "Let's go!" (One early morning, Molly slowly got up. She got out of bed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth.) * Molly: "Today is a great day. What should I do today?" (A knocking is sounded on the door. Molly goes to open it, and there she meets Queen Mean.) *Queen Mean: "You again! You must be Molly! I thought I drove you out of here!" *Molly: "Well, I just came here yesterday." *Queen Mean: "Yesterday?! I don't believe you! I thought you left the last time you came here!" *Molly: "Well, now I've come back and I'm gonna enjoy my stay!" *Queen Mean: "I won't let you stay here forever! I'll do anything to kick you out!" *Molly: "Oh yeah? Try me!" *Queen Mean: "Okay, I have something. Let's have a bet, you and me." *Molly: "Okay, you're on. What do you want to bet on?" *Queen Mean: "I bet you can't go around town pogo-jumping!" *Molly: "You're on!" (Queen Mean and Molly are outside pogo-jumping. They started out into town and pop jump around. It took for only 2 hours.) *Queen Mean: "Arrggh! You know what?! I'll come back in a while! You better be ready!" *Molly: "Oh, I will be ready!" *Queen Mean: "Well, are you ready for THIS?!" (Her eyes glow green and magic surrounds Molly.) * Molly: "Uh Oh! Whoa!" (Molly disappears into thin air. The queen swims off, laughing evilly. Meanwhile, we cut to a dark empty cave-like area. Diamonds and crystals hang out of the ceiling, gleaming. We pan to Molly, laying on the crystal floor on her front. She slowly gets up and looks around.) *Molly (confused): "Where...where am I?" (gets up) "What is this place?" *Queen Mean: (Voiceover) "Welcome to your doom." (The girl looks around and realizes that there's no one there but her.) *Molly: "Great...No one's here but me..." (A voice was heard.) *Voice: "Uhhh...anyone here?" *Molly: "I'm not alone here, aren't I?" *Voice: "Um...Hello? Answer if you're here." *Molly (calling out): "If anyone can hear me, my name is Molly!" *Voice: "Molly?" (with a little surprise) "Molly? Are you really here?" *Molly (calling out): "Yes, it is me! If you're hiding somewhere, show yourself!" *Voice: "I can't believe I'm not alone here!" (The voice comes from none other than Levanny, who shows himself out of the darkness. Molly noticed.) *Molly: "Levanny! Thank goodness I found you!" *Levanny: "Actually, I was looking for you." *Molly: "But, where are we?" *Levanny: "Queen Mean sucked me down here. I accidentally insulted her. What did you get sucked down here for?" *Molly: "Well, I beat her a pogo-jumping, and she got ticked off, so she sucked me down here." *Levanny: "That girl is a very nasty little queen!" *Molly: "Why does she bring people down here?" *Levanny: "Well, basically, to get her way. Uhh, I'll, uh, tell you about her origin." (We cut to the Queen Mean as a younger girl without her robe and crown.) *Levanny: "When she was a younger girl, she was like any normal female toddlers. Cute, energetic, and...everything. In Nursery School, she used to be the most attractive girl in class, until one day...she was constantly getting picked on by bad little boys." (The 3-year-old girl was being bullied by the boys. They steal her lunch, rip her drawings, punch and kick her, and even tease her.) *Levanny: "Days have passed, and the little boys are having fun bullying the little girl. The bullying got really worse, and the boys start to go physical on her. They started to fight with her, but she couldn't fight back because she was so afraid of what to do." *Molly: "What about the teacher? How come the other students didn't do anything?" *Levanny: "Well, the sad thing is, no one even tried to help the girl or stop the boys, except for the teachers. All the kids in nursery school just stood around and watched the fight." *Molly: "But, no one even bothered to stop it?!" * Levanny: "Well the teachers did. And then, they banned any bullies from the school forever. Then, she decides she wants to take over Pickerington, and that's what she spends her life doing. Every time she attempts to conquer the planet, her evils plans always go wrong." * Molly: "That figures. And so, she fails." * Levanny: "She always fails.But, all everyone wants is her to be banished from Pickerington forever...before she even tries to destroy us all." * Molly: "Were you and the others guys able to stop her?" * Levanny: "We're always there to stop her." * Molly: "This will sound off-topic, but is there an exit around here?" * Levanny: "I wasn't able to find one here. But...I think I might get us out by teleporting. Now, hang on." (Molly holds Levanny's arm. He creates a small purple force field around him and Molly. The purple dome sucks them in. Next thing they knew, they were on top of the Pickerington castle.) * Molly: "Look at that! We're out!" * Levanny: "I can't believe it worked!" (The Queen Mean comes out of a superstructure and is angered when she spots Molly.) * Queen Mean: "Augh! You idiot! How did you manage to get out of my dimensional dungeon?!" * Molly: "With the help of Levanny, of course." * Queen Mean: "Grrrrr!" (In anger, she waves her wand and she and Molly disappears.) * Levanny: "Molly! Where did she go? I've got to warn the others now." (It was too late. They were already gone. The scene cuts to a giant platform floating above lava and spike balls circling around. The girls appeared in the middle.) * Queen Mean: "Molly! You have gotten me so enraged!" * Molly: "What is this place?!" * Queen Mean: "That isn't your business! Now is the time to battle!" * Molly: "You expect me to battle you? How? I have nothing to battle you with!" * Queen Mean: "Too bad! Now, let's dance!" (The evil girl throws several purple goo at Molly. She dodged them easily. Molly dives down, grabbing the evil girl's tail. She swings her around until she was off the ground. She lets go of her, and the evil girl hits one of the spike balls. It created an explosion, and the evil girl falls back to the center of the platform.) * Queen Mean: "Arrrgh...Welcome to your doom,You may have won...but...I'll be back shortly." (gets up) "But, Wait. I'm already back!" (holds up a large green glowing orb) "See this? This is my Orb of Destruction!" * Molly: "The Orb of Destruction? What are you plotting to do with that?" * Queen Mean: "Oh. It's a mystery. Perhaps, I will tell everyone eventually." (A fireball suddenly flies out of nowhere, knocking the evil girl to the ground. A golden key falls out of her robe.) * Molly: "I'll take that key! Thank you very much!" * Queen Mean: "Noooo!" (Molly already touched the key, and she ends up on the castle's roof. The Multi-Bot Crusaders are there.) * Mangus: "Ooh! Molly's here!" * Levanny: "Oh! Oh! What happened?!" * Molly: "I gave that evil girl a piece of my mind!" * Cosmio: "What?" * Molly: "Well, I'll tell you this. She has this Orb of Destruction and she was planning--" (Suddenly, we hear the queen's booming voice.) * Queen Mean: "Attention everyone in Pickerington! You will all be destroyed before you know it. I will be launching the Orb of Destruction sometime today! In fact, it's already heading this way. If you look, you'll see a green dot in the sky. Once that orb is close enough, all of you are doomed! You only have two days to live! Also, I have kidnapped Mr Doheny. He will be staying with me, and my castle will be the only place standing on this planet!" (The voice disappears.) * Cosmio: "Two days?!" * Scarazoni: "That's all we have left to live?!" * Molly: "I knew it! She is ''going to destroy Pickerington!" * Levanny: "This is just terrible! We're all gonna die after two days!" * Buppet: "And the only place remaining is her castle!" * Claudio: "But what about Mr Doheny? He would never take the queen's side!" * Mangus: "Guys, maybe there's a way we can stop her before that orb crushes on us!" * Molly: "So, there is a way?" * Mangus: "I'm sure there's a way..." * Scarazoni: "But how?!" * Molly: "We'll find a way! No need to worry." (Suddenly, six giant robot hands reached out and grabbed the robots. The hands came from the evil girl's flying machine.) * Queen Mean: "Ha ha ha! Looks like it all up to ''you...with no one to help you!" (She laughs evilly as she drives off with the robots captured, and screaming for help. Molly screamed, and then she runs away sobbing. She knew she couldn't stop the queen on her own, but she believed what she said was right.) * Molly: (Sobs)"She...she's right! It's only up to me to stop her...but I can't do it on my own! What am I going to do?!" (The girl sadly and slowly goes back inside the castle and into her room. She closes the door behind her and climbs on her bed. She pulls the blanket over her head. Shortly, she drifted to sleep. Meanwhile, the queen was driving her flying machine to her dark castle.) * Mangus: "Let us go now!" * Queen Mean: "Why should I? I didn't say I was gonna capture you guys too, right? That was a surprise!" * Cosmio: "But why?" * Queen Mean: "Why? So that Molly girl doesn't get any help from anyone!" * Scarazoni: "You're so wrong! She ''will ''stop you!" * Queen Mean: "Well, what does it take to stop me? I'll answer that; nothing!" * Levanny: "But, there ''is ''something!" (He throws a rainbow crystal down to the ground.) * Buppet: "Levanny! You dropped the rainbow crystal." * Mangus: "Don't fret, bro. Once Molly finds that crystal, she'll turn into a superhero!" * Queen Mean: "That's stupid! She doesn't know anything about being a superhero or even saving the world!" * Mangus: "You ''do ''know that you'll be banished from Pickerinton forever!" * Queen Mean: "Shut up! Nothing can banish me from Pickerington! NOTHING!!!" (She continues to fly off. The rainbow crystal that dropped from Levanny's hand fell on top of a building. It begins to glow brightly. The sun was starting to set. Molly gets off her bed after her nap and looks out the window. After a while, she spotted something glowing at a far distance.) * Molly: "What is that?" (She tries to squint, but she couldn't make out anything.) * Molly: "I have to go see what that is." (She goes out her room, and suddenly stops at the entrance of the castle. The girl felt a cold breeze.) * Molly: "But I need to get warm first." (She goes back inside her room, and puts on her bright pink jacket but didn't bother to zip it. Finally, the girl heads out the castle.) * Molly: "Here I go!" (The girl sets off down the hill as the sun continues to set and stars are coming out.) more to come end of part 2 Episode 506c (Return To Pickerington) Category:Episodes